Cervidé automnal
by Bichebleue
Summary: Les cerfs sont des créatures majestueuses, impressionnantes etc... mais quand vient Septembre, ils se distinguent surtout pour leur titre de bêtes de sexe. Être le futur chef du clan Nara amène des responsabilités surprenantes. ShikaTema. LEMON


**NDA :** _Quand Septembre, automne et cerf font bon mélange dans ma cervelle. **LEMON** __  
_

**Cervidé automnal**

Les animaux étaient connus pour leurs pratiques sexuelles diverses et surprenantes.

Pour les scientifiques comme pour les profanes, la période des amours était une période très intéressante. Leurs sujets d'études étaient si dépossédés de raison, se laissant se dicter par leurs instincts primitifs pour se reproduire. Parfois, ils dépensaient leur énergie, certains mêmes, à force d'enchaîner les parties de jambes à l'air, mourraient de crise cardiaque. C'était impressionnant d'assister aux parades nuptiales, à l'acte final dont découlait la survie de l'espèce. Les différentes bêtes qui peuplaient la Terre étaient déterminés, poussés par un ordre transcendant à se trouver un ou une partenaire afin d'assurer la sauvegarde de leur espèce, ils étaient littéralement possédés par une seule directive, l'ordre de Dame Nature : copuler. Ils ne pouvaient pas tourner le dos à ce commandement naturel. Leurs gènes s'agitaient dès que Dame Nature lançait le feu vert et leurs hormones contrôlaient d'une façon stricte leur cerveau. Ils ne pouvaient ni fuir ni donner sa chance à un autre mais seulement accomplir ce que l'on attendait d'eux.

Les cerfs étaient des animaux majestueux, nobles, impressionnants, extraordinaires et magnifiques. C'était un fait, tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point. Shikamaru Nara passerait son après-midi entière à observer le troupeau protégé par son clan si une chose ne le préoccupait pas plus que la perspective de flâner. Il était venu les voir spécialement pour scruter leurs mouvements, percer leurs états d'âme, terriblement inquiet. Certaines espèces animales étaient soumises à un cycle qui changeait complètement leur comportement habituel : les cerfs subissaient également ce changement qui se situait en automne pour eux. De septembre à fin octobre, les mâles du troupeau se battaient, s'entretuaient parfois, pour former leur harem composé de biches conquises pour s'accoupler. Durant cette période, le cerf était soumis à de profonds bouleversements qui portaient préjudice à sa santé. Afin de garder chacune de ses femelles, il dormait peu, veillant constamment sur chacune d'elles, guettant la moindre intrusion dans son harem, chassant, se battant férocement contre l'ennemi qui s'approchait de son territoire, de ses conquêtes. Le cerf était un animal possessif, extrêmement possessif et extrêmement dangereux en période de rut. Leurs hormones sexuelles augmentaient considérablement et il devenait très imprudent de s'aventurer dans cette partie de la forêt. Avisant le duel féroce qui s'engageait entre deux jeunes mâles, découvrant à peine les joies et les sacrifices de la maturité sexuelle. Personne ne pouvait comprendre aussi bien ce qui se tramait dans leur tête que le shinobi. Entendant les bois s'entrechoquer violemment, Shikamaru poussa un long soupir et se dirigea mollement mais déterminé, vers la tour de l'Hokage.

Bien que septembre soit le mois de son anniversaire, Shikamaru haïssait ce mois et celui qui le suivait.

La période de rut était la plus cruellement insupportable autant pour les cerfs que pour les jeunes hommes célibataires. À partir de maintenant et ce, jusqu'à début novembre, Shikamaru allait se terrer dans son appartement pour ne plus en ressortir. Auparavant, lorsqu'il résidait toujours chez ses parents, il ne passait le pied de sa chambre que pour se laver, faire ses besoins naturels et c'est tout. Son père lui apportait son repas trois fois par jour, prenait de ses nouvelles, compatissait, lui préparait des tisanes censées le calmer mais qui évidemment n'abrégeaient pas ses souffrances. Les hommes admiraient le cerf pour sa vigueur et son endurance sexuelles mais ils n'imaginaient combien ce bel animal souffrait de sa condition. C'était une période des plus horribles, une expérience sur la torture inimaginable, encore pire pour les frustrés comme Shikamaru. Lorsque les cerfs avaient leur harde si farouchement gardées, les autres mâles dépossédés, seuls, devaient ruminer leurs ardeurs de plus en plus denses et qui les rendaient fous s'ils ne parvenaient pas à étancher leur soif.

L'As de Konoha faisait partie de ces jeunes mâles esseulés qui subissaient de plein fouet les mauvais tours de Dame Nature et qui la maudissaient en silence, résignés. Si les femmes avaient leurs menstruations et paraissaient tourmentées par leurs hormones, les cerfs et les membres du clan des Ombres devaient affronter des pulsions sexuelles très fortes. Seuls ceux qui étaient en couple pouvaient espérer un peu de répit et leurs facultés intellectuelles ne s'en trouvaient pas altérées mais pour les pauvres célibataires … l'affaire se corsait considérablement. Les Nara étaient des hommes d'honneur et il était hors de question qu'ils utilisent ce prétexte pour agir comme de parfaits goujats. Aussi, chaque adolescent, adolescente, célibataires étaient soigneusement barricadés, emprisonnés par les parents ou autres membres du clan de même sexe que la pauvre victime. Depuis deux ans maintenant, Shikamaru passait voir ses parents avant son hibernation forcée et les saluant une dernière fois, il prévenait l'Hokage – seule au courant d'une des deux malédictions des Nara – faisait ses courses et après une dernière soirée passée avec son meilleur ami, il refermait la porte de son appartement pour deux mois complets de souffrance et de solitude.

Shikamaru détestait vraiment cette période de torture mentale et physique et en venait dans les moments les plus durs à regretter d'être non seulement un Nara mais en plus le futur chef du clan des Ombres. Si tous les descendants Nara subissaient cette folie de cervidés, le chef était plus sensible que les autres membres à ce rut. Cela remontait à l'histoire du clan. En effet, le 1er chef étant très lié avec le mâle dominant du troupeau originel avait échangé sa force, son calme, son sang-froid et son intelligence contre quelques petits désavantages, que le jeune homme appelait des désagréments galères, dont une extrême sensibilité à la phase des amours des cervidés. En tant que 16ème chef du clan Nara et que célibataire, Shikamaru traversait les jours les plus horribles de son existence et ne songeait qu'à la fin de ce supplice.

Heureusement, il avait un meilleur ami compréhensif et loyal, aussi lorsque Chôji déconseillait leur bande d'amis de venir sonner chez le flemmard pour cause de maladie contagieuse, de mission top secrète pour son clan et franchement, cela fonctionnait à merveille. Même Naruto ne s'approchait pas du cocon de l'ami qu'il aimait le plus taquiner parce que sinon, il pouvait dire adieu à sa réputation de glaçon spirituel face aux conversations plutôt coquines qu'entretenaient ses amis après une bonne et fatigante mission dans un bar ou chez Ichiraku. Tout le monde connaissait sa paresse légendaire alors qui imaginait et croyait que pendant un mois il pouvait contenter une partenaire sans se plaindre de fatigue ou autre. Qui pouvait supposer que pendant un mois, nuit et jour, il ne songerait qu'à apaiser ses désirs toujours plus vifs lorsqu'approchait la fin du rut ? Qui pouvait supposer que pendant ces jours sans fin, il était plus affamé que quiconque de sexe ?

Qui pouvait penser que sous le masque blasé qu'il affichait en permanence se cachait un partenaire de chambre remarquable ? Personne et il valait mieux que cela ne se sache pas. Déjà qu'il était bien ennuyé par la fille du service de décryptage, il supporterait mal que le cercle d'admiratrices grossisse.

En parlant de femmes …

Le shinobi poussa un soupir suggestif, son esprit visualisant une silhouette féminine et il pencha la tête en arrière pour refluer le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez.

- Fais un effort, Shikamaru, grommela la maîtresse de maison, en débarquant dans la cuisine.

Avant que son fils ne puisse lui répondre, elle retira sa main ensanglantée et la remplaça par une serviette avant de lui administrer une claque derrière la tête.

- Mais, Maman ?! s'indigna Shikamaru, en dardant sur elle ses yeux écarquillés.

- Fais un effort, répéta la femme brune, mine soucieuse.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son fils entamait le rut mais à chaque automne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui et exprimait son anxiété à travers une certaine agressivité nerveuse. En tant que mère, elle se sentait terriblement impuissante et s'en voulait de l'être face au malheur de son enfant. Voyant son garçon fixer avec résignation le plafond, elle s'adoucit et revint vers lui, posant sa tête contre son cœur, caressant son visage avec empathie.

- Mon pauvre petit faon…

- Maman…

Shikamaru n'aimait pas ce surnom, il en avait honte et cela le faisait rougir comme Hinata Hyûga devant Naruto. Pourtant, sa mère ne cessait de le nommer de cette tendre façon en privé, les rares fois où il redevenait son petit faon d'amour.

- Ça va bientôt se terminer.

Le jeune homme n'osait pas rappeler à sa mère que le rut venait à peine de commencer et qu'il était loin, mais alors très loin de la délivrance.

- N'oublie pas de te bâillonner sinon les voisins penseront des choses pas très convenables.

Hmmm… choses pas très convenables ? L'esprit rapide du génie de Konoha se mit à mettre en scène de curieuses situations grivoises et l'écoulement sanguin s'amplifia davantage.

- Je sais, Maman.

- Ton père passera te voir tous les jours à 14heures.

- Oui, Maman.

- Et…

- Maman, interrompit le jeune homme, lassé. Tout ira bien.

Yoshino soutint son regard un moment avant de céder à contrecœur. Elle aurait tant voulu le garder et lui parler tant et tant qu'il oublierait son mal-être. Malheureusement, il était aussi têtu qu'elle et priant pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop cette année, elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'au vestibule où il partit saluer son père. Sa mère n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il allait subir cette année et serait certainement dépitée d'apprendre que ses prières ne seraient pas exaucées. C'est avec résignation que Shikamaru ferma à clef sa porte d'entrée et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, fixant le plafond, l'esprit vide. Vide pour peu de temps d'ailleurs car son imagination formait déjà de curieuses formes tentantes sur le plafond anthracite.

- Galère, siffla-t-il, en plaquant un coussin sur son visage.

Décidément, cette année était bien partie pour le ravir.

* * *

Shikamaru vivait les instants les plus cruels de sa vie.

Deux semaines. Voilà deux semaines que sa testostérone se jouait de lui, le privait de sommeil, réduisait sa faim, et le faisait dépenser des yens conséquents pour la tonne d'eau glacée qu'il s'administrait toutes les heures. Après quinze jours de semi maîtrise, il entrait dans la phase la plus insupportable de tout le rut. Ses hormones sexuelles étaient nombreuses, son appétit sexuel montait en flèche, il ne parvenait même plus à se rappeler de son prénom, ne songeant qu'à tenter de satisfaire ses besoins toujours de plus en plus violents, impérieux même qui le malmenaient brutalement.

La surexcitation était telle qu'il en venait à se cogner la tête contre un mur, une table, le pied du canapé comme un cerf labourerait l'herbe avec ses bois pour tenter de réfréner ses ordures de vagues de désir. Il mangeait peu, à peine un repas complet par jour, l'appétit sexuel surpassant tous les autres appétits. Il dormait à peine une heure l'esprit beaucoup trop actif et il venait à marcher comme un mort-vivant dans son appartement, abattant son poing quand l'afflux d'appétence se faisait trop importante. Sa voisine avait bien tenté de venir se plaindre auprès de lui mais il l'avait chassée, fort heureusement, en l'informant de sa « maladie » contagieuse. Shikamaru ne devait ouvrir à personne sous peine de se jeter littéralement sur son invité, et cela, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mordant avec rage dans la manche de son peignoir, il cogna volontairement son pied contre sa baignoire avant de hurler de douleur. Le court instant de souffrance s'effaça devant le plaisir qu'il éprouva après-coup. Un véritable bonheur qui se changea en grognement d'impuissance. Allongé dans la baignoire, il comptait les jours qui le séparaient de sa libération.

* * *

Plus elle se rapprochait du village de Konoha, plus les brames des cervidés se faisaient plus bruyants et nombreux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui arrivait aux cerfs du clan Nara mais visiblement, ils devaient donner du fil à retordre à leurs protecteurs. Songeant à un certain protecteur, un sourire naquit sur son visage et elle l'imagina, désemparé, face à des cerfs peu enclins à obéir. Le flemmard devrait fournir plus d'efforts ! Cette invention lui causa un rire et elle se surprit à se dépêcher d'atteindre les grandes portes du village allié pour espérer apercevoir un Nara, essoufflé, courant après des kilos de muscles. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et, disons-le franchement, sa déception lorsqu'elle aperçut un duo de comiques patientant devant la porte Ouest.

_Galère, comme dirait l'autre_, songea Temari, toute bonne humeur désertant son visage. Elle ralentit même son allure et se posta mollement vers les deux amis, essayant de paraître la moins désenchantée possible.

- Bonjour, Temari-san, saluèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Bonjour.

- Vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

- Bien, merci.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop heureux de la revoir pour relever sa froideur et elle les pressa de la mener chez leur Hokage sans manquer de mener discrètement la discussion sur le Nara, qui était censé être son guide. Cela faisait des années qu'elle venait à Konoha, le désastre de Pein avait causé une nouvelle architecture et elle avait tendance à se perdre encore. Peut-être que le Nara était si préoccupé par ses cerfs qu'il avait été démis de son poste de guide ?

- Ah, Nara…

- Paraît qu'il est malade, informa le prénommé Izumo.

- Malade ?! Temari fut surprise par le battement que son cœur rata et elle darda un regard grave sur son interlocuteur qui échangeait un regard complice avec son compère de toujours.

- À mon avis, il a simplement décidé de prendre quelques vacances…

- Ça fait quand même au moins quinze jours ! s'exclama Kotetsu, sur un ton envieux.

Parmi les deux bruns, c'était certainement celui qu'elle préférait le moins. Il ne lui paraissait pas apprécier le Nara et elle était toujours plus distante avec lui. Izumo et lui échangèrent encore, riant sur le flemmard de leur village alors que, relevant les yeux au ciel, elle serra les poings, énervée, et se guida elle-même vers le bâtiment dédié au dirigeant militaire de Konoha, sous les regards ahuris d'Izumo et Kotetsu.

Elle les avait carrément ignorés !

En réalité, elle les supportait de moins en moins et mieux valait pour eux qu'elle ne demeurait pas plus longtemps avec eux sous crainte de les assommer tous les deux comme ils l'assommaient avec ses critiques sur le Nara.

La visite chez l'Hokage ne lui apporta pas plus de précisions sur l'absence du flemmard en tant que guide et Temari déclina poliment l'offre de Tsunade de lui attribuer Izumo et Kotetsu, préférant se perdre dans les nombreuses ruelles du village plutôt que devoir les supporter. De mémoire, elle retrouva le commerce d'Ichiraku où elle s'installa pour avaler un bol de nouilles car, après tout, c'étaient les meilleures de la région. Elle déjeunait tranquillement, l'esprit vaquant à ses obligations professionnelles lorsqu'un chakra familier se découvrit. Discret comme à son habitude, le shinobi prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme et la salua amicalement.

- Temari-san.

- Kakashi-san.

- Je vais commencer à croire qu'Ichiraku ferait bien d'ouvrir un restaurant à Suna vu qu'il y aura une bonne clientèle.

Temari aspira ses nouilles correctement en hochant la tête. Étrangement, à chaque fois qu'elle venait à Konoha, elle croisait le sensei de Naruto Uzumaki chez Ichiraku et ce dernier devait sans doute penser qu'elle adorait les ramens comme son élève.

- Il serait très apprécié. Mais Naruto nous en voudrait de lui subtiliser son restaurateur préféré.

- Exactement. Mais vous rendriez un grand service à mon portemonnaie, plaisanta le fils de Croc Blanc, les yeux rieurs. Tout se passe bien à Suna ?

- Pas de troubles à l'horizon. Par contre, les cerfs du clan Nara semblent être agités. En venant par la forêt, je les ai entendus.

- Vous venez par la forêt des Nara ? releva, Kakashi, intrigué.

Tiens donc ? Temari, étrangère au village, avait l'autorisation de traverser le domaine du clan des Ombres ce qui lui permettait de raccourcir son trajet. Eh ben, Naruto avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il disait que quelque chose existait entre l'élève d'Asuma et la sœur du Kazekage. Il suffisait simplement de trouver une preuve de leur relation. Kakashi se souvint qu'Asuma et Kurenai avaient toujours été discrets, si discrets que jusqu'à maintenant, il était incapable de déterminer avec exactitude le début de leur relation. Une romance entre un shinobi de Konoha et une kunoichi de Suna … cela avait tout l'air d'un livre digne de Jiraiya. D'ailleurs, c'était vraiment très triste que ce dernier ne soit plus parmi eux, il commençait à éprouver un grand ennui maintenant qu'il avait relu au moins quarante fois sa collection collector deluxe. Croisant le regard vert forêt de la kunoichi, le ninja copieur revint vers l'inquiétude qu'elle avait soulevée et réfléchit un instant.

- En ce moment, les Nara sont aussi préoccupés que leurs cerfs.

- Pourquoi cela ? questionna brûle-pourpoint, Temari.

- Eh ben, je ne sais pas précisément mais la majorité des Nara est dispensée de mission. Une affaire de clan sans doute.

- Une affaire de clan ?

- Probablement une réunion confidentielle.

- De combien de temps ?

- Je ne suis pas un Nara, Temari-san, je ne connais pas tous les secrets des clans de mon village.

- Pardonnez mon insolence, Kakashi-san.

Elle engloutit rapidement son bol de nouilles, et après avoir payé et remercié le restaurateur, elle prit congé du ninja copieur alors qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait sous son masque mystérieux. Elle soulevait à peine la toile du restaurant lorsqu'un cri fendit l'air, la mettant en alerte. Un ninja blond apparut brusquement devant elle, accompagné d'un autre brun, au ventre découvert et à un adolescent qu'elle prenait plaisir à voir grandir.

- Temari-chan ! s'écria ce dernier, heureux de la voir.

- Salut, demi portion.

- Méfie-toi, Temari-chan, prévint Konohamaru, malicieux. Encore quatre mois et je te dépasserai.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Avant même que l'adolescent ne lui réponde, le shinobi blond surexcité se posta devant elle avec la mine d'un enfant ayant raté la venue du Père Noël. Sourcils joints, visage neutre, Temari observait l'Uzumaki agir comme le gamin d'autrefois. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Certaines personnes non plus.

- Sœur de Gaara ! Je te signale qu'à cause de toi, on a raté Kakashi-sensei ! beugla-t-il, sans discrétion.

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Temari n'en savait fichtrement rien mais il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait : qu'on lui crie dessus. Notamment si cette personne omettait de la nommer correctement. Trop effondré d'avoir manqué la découverte du siècle, Naruto ne vit pas le coup venir et Sai et Konohamaru le regardèrent valser jusqu'à l'extrémité de la rue, tombant pile poil sur les excréments d'un taureau qui déjeunait paisiblement. Estomaqués, les deux bruns ne firent aucune remarque tandis que le blond se relevait en urgence, coursé par l'animal en furie.

- Vous ne savez pas où se trouverait Nara, par hasard ? interrogea Temari, espérant obtenir plus d'informations.

- Certainement en train de dormir, ricana Konohamaru.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une mission assez longue, ajouta Sai, neutre comme à son habitude.

Temari demeura silencieuse laissant les deux bruns rejoindre le ninja copieur.

Bon, elle avait croisé cinq personnes susceptibles de connaître les activités du flemmard mais aucune de leurs réponses ne concordaient : l'un suggérait une mission, l'autre un meeting entre Nara, en vacances, malade ou dernière option, il se terrait quelque part pour roupiller tranquillement. Cette dernière proposition déplut fortement à la kunoichi, certaine que le génie de Konoha ne passerait pas sa journée à dormir à l'ombre d'un arbre alors qu'elle était censée arriver de son voyage. A chacune de ses venues, il avait toujours été présent et malgré sa paresse et son sens du devoir, cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire d'être son guide. Et si finalement, il avait changé d'avis ? Et s'il était vraiment parti en mission ou en colloque confidentiel avec les membres de son clan, cela expliquerait le comportement étrange des cerfs ? La jeune femme poussa un long soupir tout en se traînant vers son hôtel.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle venait à Konoha sans apercevoir le Nara. Après tout, elle ne devait être fondamentale déçue, s'il n'avait pas été désigné comme guide, cela attestait de son ascension professionnelle et elle ne pouvait qu'être satisfaite pour lui puisque cela faisait assez d'années qu'elle l'exhortait à se bouger les fesses. Seulement, elle appréciait quand même beaucoup les moments où ils n'étaient que tous les deux et…

Raagh, Temari, tu divagues, grogna-t-elle, en fermant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Elle ne devait pas se prendre la tête pour si peu. On l'avait envoyée ici en mission, remettre un document officiel à l'Hokage et elle ne devait pas chercher ce prétexte pour revoir un shinobi. Surtout, elle, Temari du Sable ! Chassant ses questions, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se fit couler un bon bain, prête à savourer ce petit bonheur.

* * *

Pour certains, plonger la tête sous le jet d'eau glacé n'était pas un bonheur.

Trempé, la tête en ébullition, Shikamaru était prêt à vendre son âme à Jashin pour un instant de répit. Cette année, son rut était insupportable, il se sentait incontrôlable et il remerciait vivement l'Hokage de garder son secret et de l'avoir dispensé car il aurait été incapable d'accomplir une mission correctement. Il aurait même échoué à un rang D. Il n'avait la maîtrise d'aucune partie de son corps et les somnifères qu'il prenait n'avaient pas le moindre effet sur lui. Sans manger ni dormir, il allait carrément se tuer s'il continuait à lutter avec acharnement contre ses ardeurs sexuelles qui ne faisaient qu'accroître.

Le chef dominant du troupeau devait avoir un grand job en ce moment : il devait certainement surveiller sa dizaine ou vingtaine de biches, les flairer pour deviner laquelle était fécondable, s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne venait lui subtiliser un membre de sa harde, combler – bien évidemment – ses conquêtes pour pérenniser ses gênes. Avec tout ce boulot, lorsqu'il retrouverait Meiji, ce dernier aurait perdu une bonne vingtaine de kilos qu'il passerait l'hiver à reprendre, de même qu'il récupérerait le sommeil perdu. Contrairement à Meiji, Shikamaru n'avait pas de compagne pour le soulager de son martyr et pratiquement asphyxié par son appétit charnel, il perdrait également des kilos qu'il aurait du mal à reprendre et pour rattraper les jours où il n'avait pas accompli de mission, il devrait travailler et oublier sa fatigue.

Galère, c'était vraiment une malédiction d'être né Nara et chef Nara.

Un autre soupir et il se laissa tomber à terre, constatant avec servitude ses doigts en sang. Cela devait arriver puisqu'il n'avait cessé de les gratter contre le mur, tel un chat, espérant naïvement que la douleur lui ferait oublier son désir. Galère. Et dire que certains ne subissaient pas son supplice. Comme son père, par exemple, qui devait se donner à cœur joie. Voilà pourquoi Shikamaru avait pris son propre chez soi : entendre ses parents batifoler tandis que lui devait souffrir en silence était beaucoup trop cruel. Il aurait pu payer une femme provenant de ce genre d'endroits que fréquentaient Izumo et Kotetsu mais il était un gentleman et un gentleman ne s'abaissait pas à participer à la prostitution. Et puis d'ailleurs, il respectait beaucoup trop les femmes – même s'il soutenait toujours qu'elles étaient terriblement galères – pour les dénigrer à ce point. Il les aimait trop même.

L'image d'un sourire éblouissant envahit son esprit et le temps que Shikamaru se maudisse d'avoir songé à une certaine kunoichi, voilà que son corps le rappelait violemment à l'ordre et il mordit dans son coussin – qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à un coussin pour information – tandis qu'un assaut se chargea de l'entraîner dans un nouveau quart d'heure horrible. Pas possible. Il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça. Dans deux jours, on le retrouverait mort, déshydraté, dénutri. Galère, il ne voulait pas d'une fin comme celle-là ! Il avait prévu de mourir avant sa femme et… le simple terme « femme » le mit dans tous ses états et Shikamaru se maudit d'avoir l'esprit plus mal tourné que celui du défunt Jiraiya.

- Galère, bougonna-t-il, en essuyant son annulaire en sang.

Ses ongles n'étaient pas beaux à voir mais qu'importe, cela ne lui faisait pas aussi mal que le venin concupiscent qui le malmenait. Plus que quatorze jours d'enfer et la délivrance approcherait.

* * *

Elle n'avait même pas pu faire une sieste tant son esprit était préoccupé par le flemmard. Elle était déterminée à connaître précisément la raison de son absence et ceux qui seraient les mieux informés étaient indubitablement ses coéquipiers. Elle trouva – après quelques recherches infructueuses – le magasin de fleurs des Yamanaka où travaillait la fille des propriétaires durant son temps libre.

- Ohayo gozai… TEMARI-SAN ! s'écria la blonde platine, en délaissant ciseau et cellophane. Comment vas-tu ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Shikamaru ne m'a rien dit pourtant … Tu as bien voyagé ?

Voilà ce qui l'horripilait le plus chez certaines de ses homologues. Réfrénant l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, la kunoichi de Suna supporta les cris quasi hystériques de la joyeuse Yamanaka qui sortit de derrière sa caisse pour la rejoindre.

- Et si nous allions au salon de thé ? Il fait des thés light et vu que tu en as besoin, ça ne nous fera que du bien !

Comment ça elle avait besoin de thé light ?! Avant même que Temari ne se fâche et morigène la kunoichi alliée, celle-ci avait déposé son tablier sur la caisse et changé la face de la pancarte, indiquant aux clients que pour l'instant le fleuriste était « Closed ».

- Maman, je prends ma pause ! informa Ino, en poussant la blonde de Suna dehors et en fermant la porte du magasin. Allons-y !

Et voilà comment Temari se retrouva avec Ino Yamanaka dans un salon de thé à siroter un thé light exécrable. Une véritable horreur. Rien ne valait un vrai bon thé et Temari se refusa à terminer sa tasse, écoutant à peine le soliloque de la Yamanaka. Elle était bien obligée de subir ses monologues pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle profitait d'un court instant où la blonde platine porta à ses lèvres sa tasse pour prendre la parole.

- Et tu n'es pas en mission avec Nara ?

- Shikamaru ? Non… nous faisons moins de missions ensemble depuis qu'il a été gradé au niveau supérieur. Franchement, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il nous surpasse tous, j'ai toujours su qu'il allait devenir un grand shinobi.

Temari ne releva pas, attendant que son interlocutrice poursuive. Avec les gens comme Ino, il était inutile de les relancer, ils parlaient tout le temps.

- Mais Chôji ne m'a rien dit donc …

Merde. Avoir perdu autant de temps pour ne rien obtenir. C'en était frustrant.

- Ah si !

Faites que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de superficiel.

Faites que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de superficiel.

Faites que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de superficiel.

Faites que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de superficiel…

- Chôji m'a appris qu'il avait une maladie contagieuse que les Nara tentaient de guérir. Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital comme tout le monde, ce n'est pas comme si nous, nous les med-nin, nous étions incompétents. Je me demande si cet abruti de Shikamaru ne prend pas trop la grosse tête maintenant ! Si c'est le cas, dès qu'il sera rétabli, je lui …

Temari s'en contrefichait. Alors comme cela, il était malade. Bon. Cela arrivait à tout le monde de tomber malade, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Du moins, pas autant. Ce pouvait être un tout petit rhume … connaissant la faible carrure du Nara, cela ne paraissait pas absurde. Mais dans ce cas, Ino avait raison : un petit tour chez les med-nin et il serait rétabli sous quelques heures. Alors pourquoi se terrer quelque part, isolé des autres ? Rongée par ces questions, la blonde de Suna ne porta plus aucune attention à la Yamanaka qui le remarqua et changea aussitôt d'attitude, se rapprochant de son interlocutrice pour murmurer sur un ton de confidence.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout, contredit Temari, sans l'ombre d'un trouble. Je devais m'entretenir avec lui sur un sujet confidentiel.

- Portant sur l'avenir de votre relation ?

- Portant sur une question que se posait le Kazekage, trancha la jeune femme, sèche. Le reste, c'est confidentiel.

- Tu es si professionnelle, Temari-san… tu devrais te détendre plus souvent.

- Dès que ma mission sera finie. Peux-tu me dire où je pourrais trouver Nara ?

- Hmm… Chôji m'a formellement déconseillée d'aller le voir sous peine d'attraper de vilains boutons, grimaça Ino, écœurée. Tu ne devrais pas y aller.

- La mission avant tout, Ino.

Défaite, la jeune femme pinça les lèvres, arborant une mine exaspérée par l'acharnement de son homologue au travail et elle griffonna sur l'addition l'adresse de son coéquipier et la tendit avec réticence.

- Je te préviens, lorsque tu seras couverte de boutons purulents ne m'envoie pas une escouade pour que je sois jugée par le Kazekage, avertit-elle, sérieuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Temari, en se relevant derechef.

- Mais où vas-tu ?

- Travailler, Ino, merci pour l'information.

Et alors que la bouche de la Yamanaka formait un O de stupeur, Temari disparut dans un nuage de fumée et elle se trouva seule dans le salon de thé. La kunoichi de Suna avait perdu suffisamment de temps à écouter les jérémiades de la kunoichi alliée. Il était déjà près de 17h30 lorsqu'elle la quittait en se promettant de ne plus s'entretenir avec la Yamanaka pour un bon bout de temps. Elle la fuirait comme la peste et ne ferait appel à elle qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, ou plutôt en cas de force majeure, vu que l'urgence ne semblait pas être son fort. Pendant que la kunoichi de Suna demandait son chemin et s'arrêtait devant la porte du cocon du génie de Konoha, Chôji, apercevant sa bonne amie dans le salon de thé, s'invita à sa table avec son air guilleret.

- Oh, Chôji ! Sais-tu que Temari-san est chez nous ?!

- J'ai entendu, oui. Pauvre Shikamaru, il ne pourra pas la voir…murmura l'Akimichi, peiné pour son meilleur ami.

- Bien sûr qu'il la verra ! contesta Ino, poing sur la table.

- Il est malade, Ino.

- Ça ne la dérange pas de le voir en piteux état alors que moi ça me repousse… Je trouve qu'elle travaille beaucoup comparé à Shikamaru qui n'est qu'un flemmard de première catégorie. Ils sont vraiment à l'opposé ces deux-là. Chôji ? Tout va bien ?

Toute bonne humeur avait déserté le visage rond de l'Akimichi qui dévisageait sa coéquipière gravement. Avait-il bien entendu ? La kunoichi de Suna s'apprêtait-elle à entrer en territoire interdit ? Voire ennemi ?

- Ino, ne me dis pas que Temari-san va chez Shikamaru ?

- J'ai eu la même réaction que toi. Elle va attraper ce virus, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle horreur…je l'ai pourtant prévenue, elle ne m'a pas écoutée ! Elle est très têtue !

- Ino…Ino… Comment a-t-elle fait pour avoir l'adresse de Shikamaru ? questionna Chôji, paniqué.

Au silence de la blonde, il comprit sans son aide et frisant l'apoplexie, il cogna sa tête contre la table avant de la relever, bondissant sur ses pieds et hurlant à la guerre entre Suna et Konoha. Incrédule, Ino tenta de le calmer et ils furent chassés par le propriétaire de l'établissement.

- Chôji, un peu de tenue ! Je sais que Temari-san courre un risque mais à l'heure qu'il est, ça doit faire belle lurette qu'elle a dû remettre la missive à Shikamaru.

- Oh Nooon….

Le pauvre Akimichi se lamenta, se laissa tomber sur les fesses, incapable d'être réconforté. Son meilleur ami lui faisait confiance et il n'avait pas tenu son engagement. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui faire face après son échec ? Et si cette entrevue impromptue déclenchait une véritable guerre ? C'est lui qui en serait responsable, qui aurait des morts sur les mains. Mais comment réparer cette erreur ?

* * *

Au moment où Temari crocheta la serrure avec une facilité à l'égal de son talent de kunoichi, le destin de l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha était scellé et les remords de l'Akimichi ne pourraient rien changer. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de l'appartement du Nara, la kunoichi alliée jeta un regard panoramique à l'espace. Cosy, du vert et du marron en majorité, une table basse où traînaient deux parchemins. Pourtant, elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Les coussins étaient pour la plupart déchirés, des traces de sang marquaient les murs par intermittence, de la vaisselle était brisée, quelques morceaux ensanglantés jonchaient le sol, la cuisine était ravagée non pas en nourriture mais en kunais qui traînaient là, en plumes d'oreiller, des pièces de shôgi traînaient çà et là, un plateau avait été endommagé, le sol était gratté par des mains ou des shurikens, des serviettes rougies par le sang découpées en plusieurs petits morceaux… c'était un carnage.

Connaissant le flemmard, impossible qu'il soit le responsable de cette détérioration. Il n'était pas du tout désordonné, du moins, il ne paraissait pas l'être et cela n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser un tel désordre. Venant du blondinet abruti, cela ne l'étonnerait pas mais de Nara Shikamaru… Temari en était sûre et certaine, quelque chose de pas net se tramait ici. Les pièces faisaient comme état d'une lutte sanglante.

Et si le Nara avait été victime d'une attaque ? Et si cette histoire de clan avait été mise en scène par ses agresseurs qui le retenaient captif ou pis encore, qui l'avaient tué ? La peur émergea naturellement chez la jeune femme qui scanna et imprima les lieux pour en faire un rapport complet à l'Hokage.

Les autres pièces de l'appartement n'étaient pas mieux loties que le salon et la petite cuisine. Les draps du lit étaient à terre, le matelas retourné, les shôji – cloisons faites en papier de riz – étaient déchirés, les gels douche étaient renversés, le savon écrasé sur le miroir, les pansements à demi ouvert, d'autres utilisés et pas recyclés… L'étau qui compressait sa poitrine se densifiait lorsqu'elle revint vers la cuisine et aperçut une jambe qui pendait du congélateur. Son sang gela subitement, elle se pétrifia, horrifiée et imagina sans mal le corps inerte, sans vie, du shinobi allié. Mue par une panique et un sentiment ressemblant à celui qu'elle avait éprouvé à la perte de sa mère, elle se précipita vers le congélateur qu'elle ouvrit sans aucune considération.

Avec horreur, elle découvrit le corps gelé du shinobi de Konoha et son cri d'effroi réveilla celui qu'elle pensait mort. Elle s'apprêtait à le sortir de sa prison lorsqu'il réalisa que celle qui lui causait de brusques et denses vagues de chaleur se tenait devant lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait fermé à clef sa maison, avait prévenu Chôji de tenir éloigné n'importe qui se postait devant sa porte. Et puis, elle était à Suna. Ce devait être encore le tour de son imagination.

- Pitié, non, parvint-il à articuler, alors qu'elle attrapait son bras congelé pour le tirer hors du congélateur.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Le génie ressentit une lave découler de son être pour réchauffer son corps mis en stand-by grâce à la température négative de son congélateur. Il ouvrit la bouche, de la vapeur s'en échappa et expira, maudissant l'Univers entier.

- Tu n'es pas réelle, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que je suis mort…

- Abruti ! Tu n'es pas encore mort mais je te ferai mourir ! rugit Temari, en l'empoignant par le col.

Sans délicatesse pour la pauvre petite carcasse qu'était devenu le shinobi allié, elle le jeta à terre et referma rapidement l'ustensile frigorifique.

- Tu es complètement fou ou quoi ?! aboya-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Ce devait être un cauchemar, un odieux cauchemar. Pendant que son corps gagnait en température positive, le ninja paresseux tentait de garder le peu de rationalité qu'il possédait depuis quelques temps. Ce n'était pas Temari. Elle avait beau l'avoir sorti et étalé comme une crêpe par terre, ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas possible. Elle était à Suna et il faisait encore un rêve érotique. C'est tout.

La jeune femme, tiraillée entre la colère et la peur – ou la peur tout court qui se traduisait par une fureur terrifiante – observa la masse inerte que constituait son ancien guide et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, embarrassée. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état ? Et qui avait pu abîmer son intérieur à ce point ? Elle remarqua que ses doigts bleutés étaient couverts de sang séché, que des cernes creusaient son visage tiré, fatigué, livide même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais, bigre, le Nara s'était beaucoup amaigri.

Il avait dû perdre quatre ou six kilos ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? On l'avait torturé, mais qui et pour quelle raison ? Une vengeance ? Une mission qui avait mal tourné ? Pourquoi l'Hokage n'était pas au courant ? Ni ses amis ? Et ses parents ? Savaient-ils dans quel état était leur fils ? Que faisait-il dans un congélateur ? Qui l'avait mis dedans ?

Temari formulait les mêmes questionnements sans trouver de réponse et dépassée, elle continua son inspection. Il portait un maillot de corps en résilles et un pantalon noir, ses cheveux étaient désorganisés. Il était dans un piteux état mais pas celui dans lequel Ino le croyait. Pas de croutes ni de boutons purulents. Simplement un amaigrissement inquiétant.

Nara n'avait jamais été le type d'homme musclé et robuste comme l'Uzumaki ou Kankûro mais là, il avait atteint un stade qui mettait en danger sa santé. Alors qu'il se faisait examiné à distance par la kunoichi du sable, Shikamaru se demandait si elle existait vraiment ou s'il allait être encore victime d'un assaut de pulsions incontrôlables. Galère, il devait se préparer mentalement alors.

- Dis-moi que je rêve, femme galère.

La femme galère en question vrilla son regard dur sur lui, lui reprochant muettement de la faire paniquer autant. Après ses frères, il était celui pour qui elle se tenait informée et craignait pour sa vie. Alors le découvrir dans un congélateur avait de quoi le retourner.

- Qui t'a mis dans ce truc, Nara ?

- Galère… Tu es bien devant moi.

Triste constatation.

Le jeune homme poussa un très long soupir, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et il détourna le regard pour éviter le sien. Il maudissait mille fois l'Univers, sa famille, son clan, les cerfs. Tout. Le ciel lui faisait un tour terrible : alors qu'il était dans la situation la plus détestable de son existence, la situation dans laquelle il demandait à ce que personne ne le découvre, même son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas le voir dans cet état alors songer à la seule femme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments autres qu'amicaux, c'en devenait intolérable.

Temari était la plus cruelle des kunoichi, la seule femme qui l'impressionnait après sa mère, la seule femme pour qui il daignait se dévouer sans compter. Pour elle seulement, il progressait, exécutait des missions de plus en plus périlleuses afin de monter en grade pour espérer arriver à sa hauteur, pour qu'il soit digne de son statut de princesse de Suna, pour qu'elle daigne lui accorder un regard ou mieux encore, son sublime sourire. Déjà que cela relevait du miracle qu'elle lui accorde la parole, se présenter devant elle dans cet état le condamnait indubitablement à un rejet éternel. Temari ne s'adresserait plus jamais, le refuserait comme guide, ne le verrait même pas, le snoberait et putain… il était dans une merde pas possible.

Une véritable merde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce congélateur, Nara ? répéta-t-elle, plus froidement encore.

Là, plus question de se défiler. Une terrible kunoichi lui passait un interrogatoire digne d'Ibiki Morino, amélioré par le côté sunien, auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Cependant, il tenta de contourner le questionnement de la kunoichi en sa qualité de génie.

- Je suis malade. On m'a dit que le froid repousserait mon virus donc…

- Ne dis pas de conneries, Nara, siffla-t-elle, énervée.

Merde. Cette femme était vraiment effrayante et pas du tout manipulable. Que faire ?

Il ne pouvait surtout pas lui raconter la vérité, surtout pas à elle. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit étrangère, cela ne le dérangeait pas mais simplement le fait qu'elle lui soit si chère. Il tenait trop à elle pour se ridiculiser. Alors il ne pouvait pas lui dire ouvertement. Ce n'était pas possible et il devait néanmoins se « débarrasser » d'elle sans qu'elle ne prenne la mouche, le frappe de son éventail ou que ses soupçons s'éveillent un peu trop. La connaissant, elle était capable de le guetter, l'espionner, questionner son entourage, l'Hokage même pour soutirer les informations qu'elle souhaitait obtenir.

- Je t'assure que je suis pas bien et tu ne devrais pas rester, je risquerai de te conta…

La gifle fut vive et brûla immédiatement la joue masculine. Galère, toujours aussi violente. Cette femme était une vraie barbare.

Comment pouvait-il lui résister ? Son contact, loin de lui faire mal durant un moment, lui fit beaucoup de bien, apaisa même quelques secondes son excitation permanente et il put enfin aspirer à un peu de tranquillité.

Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait…

- Encore, supplia-t-il, relaxé.

- Pardon ?

Temari en perdit son sang-froid et darda des yeux écarquillés sur le shinobi débraillé et mal en point. Que lui était-il arrivé sérieusement ? Depuis quand Nara Shikamaru souhaitait qu'elle le frappe une nouvelle fois? Lui avait-on fait un lavage de cerveau ?

- Encore, Temari, frappe-moi !

Alors là, elle touchait le fond. Atterrée, elle observa encore le brun qui en redemandait encore et pour cause : la frappe de la kunoichi lui permettait d'échapper à son enfer quotidien et pour cela, il allait volontiers subir toutes les claques, coups de poings de sa part. Le shinobi, sentant ses membres se dégourdir, se levait difficilement et usa du regard larmoyant qui faisait toujours céder sa mère.

- S'il te plaît, Temari, frappe-moi autant que tu veux, je t'en prie, dit-il, ravi par cette idée pourtant masochiste.

La kunoichi était, elle, totalement terrifiée par l'attitude son allié. Elle n'avait plus Nara Shikamaru devant elle mais une espèce de zombie dirigé par un genjutsu puissant.

- Nara, que t'a-t-on fait ?

- Frappe-moi, Temari ! s'écria-t-il, comme si elle représentait à elle seule son unique sauveur.

Réellement, il était indéniablement soumis à un genjutsu considérablement puissant et dont il ne pouvait pas réchapper. Il la regardait comme ses chiots affamés, esseulés, qui confiaient leur vie, leur âme à la première personne venue, prêt à se laisser dépérir si cette personne les dédaignait. Elle avait l'impression d'être sa prophétesse, son Kami du vent et même si elle appréciait le fait de gouverner, d'être respectée, cela l'effrayait amèrement. Elle avait peur de l'emprise involontaire qu'elle avait sur lui… il semblait être son esclave et pis encore, par consentement. Ou consentement forcé.

Toute cette affaire était très pesante et dérangeante : qui réduirait le génie de Konoha dans un tel état ? Un ennemi, certainement, et dans le but de se venger, de ruiner la vie du shinobi et par conséquent, celle de l'organisation du village ou même de son clan. Il lui avait confié un jour qu'il serait officiellement le 16ème chef de son clan le jour où son père prendrait sa retraite. Et si quelqu'un ne souhaitait pas le voir devenir chef ?

Avant de trouver le coupable, Temari devait s'occuper de l'esclave devant elle. Tout à l'heure, elle avait aperçu une lueur de lucidité dans ses yeux en amande lorsqu'il disait qu'il était « malade », ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête. Tant mieux, elle allait pouvoir lui soutirer des informations pour traquer l'ennemi.

Sans crier gare, la kunoichi plaqua le shinobi à terre sans ménagement, s'accroupit à sa taille et plaça un kunai affûté sous sa gorge, son regard de tueuse sans scrupules de retour.

- Raconte-moi pourquoi tu étais dans ce congélateur, Nara, ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix glaciale, parée à l'égorger s'il ne lui obéissait pas.

En temps normal – c'est-à-dire, hors période de rut – Shikamaru aurait paniqué littéralement et probablement fait pipi sur lui, tant la kunoichi lui fichait la trouille. Plus les années passaient et plus elle devenait terrorisante et traumatisante. Et la Quatrième grande guerre n'avait rien arrangé, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'elle dardait un tel regard assassin sur vous, il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde qui pouvait vous épouvanter autant.

Mais au lieu de trembler de peur, Shikamaru frissonnait d'excitation.

Cette position avait de quoi le rendre extatique : il était dominé par une femme fatale, terrifiante, et lui pauvre petit faon apeuré et vulnérable se soumettait à elle, lui laissait prendre les rennes… l'imagination érotique du Nara tourna à plein régime et très bientôt, son corps, à l'affût du moindre contact, voyait sa température monter crescendo. Il dut faire un effort monstre pour chasser les idées malsaines qui traversaient son esprit pour lui répondre intelligiblement.

- Je suis malade, prononça-t-il, avec difficulté.

Ignorant totalement les troubles dantesques qui agitaient l'intérieur de son allié, la kunoichi appuya la pointe de son kunai sur la gorge masculine, permettant à une petite goutte de sang de s'échapper. Cette minime blessure accéléra le réchauffement corporel du Nara qui ferma les yeux, tentant de se maîtriser au maximum. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le torturer comme ça… quoique ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait même pas conscience que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation déjà dramatique. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la mettre au courant, c'en était fini de lui sinon. Et de Monsieur le Pleurnichard, il passerait certainement à Monsieur le Pervers, belle progression ! Non, il ne lui dirait rien quitte à la vexer à vie et il devait ignorer ses directives et se concentrer sur son chamboulement interne.

Ne pas perdre de vue qu'il en allait de l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha.

Ne pas perdre de vue qu'il en allait de l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha.

Ne pas perdre de vue qu'il en allait de l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha.

Ne pas perdre de vue qu'il en allait de l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha.

Ne pas perdre de vue qu'il en allait de l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha.

Seulement, réciter des mantras ne lui servirait pas à échapper à l'interrogatoire sanglant de la kunoichi du désert. La colère de Temari monta d'une flèche, songeant à l'enfoiré qui avait osé laver le cerveau du génie de Konoha, de _son_ ami. Elle le trouverait, ce salopard, elle le trouverait et le découperait membre par membre tout vivant, elle le frapperait ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mal mais hors de question qu'elle le laisse impuni. Il méritait le sort qu'elle lui jurait.

Un avant-bras sous sa main qui tenait le kunai, à demi allongée sur le shinobi affolé, elle exerça une pression plus poussée sur son arme, ignorant qu'elle en faisait de même sur le ventre du Nara. Ce dernier se retint de justesse de gémir, mordant jusqu'au sang sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimer ce son et il en pleurerait presque tellement cela devenait insupportable.

Pitié, qu'on lui vienne en aide !

- DIS-MOI CE QUE TU FAISAIS DANS CE CONGÉLATEUR, BORDEL ! s'écria Temari, encore plus effrayante.

Un bordel… Vite, une pensée plus décente !

Misère, cette femme ne lui laissait pas le choix. Entre son anatomie génitale qui répondait présent à l'appel de sa testostérone, la pression sur son bas-ventre, celle sur sa gorge (Mon Dieu, que c'était bon !) et les éclairs que les ensorcelants yeux verts lui lançaient, Shikamaru en avait marre.

Il craquait.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il pouvait résister à la torture, il avait été formé pour cela mais là, c'était trop insupportable, il n'était qu'un simple humain et résister lui demandait un effort trop surhumain qu'il ne pouvait réaliser.

Il abandonnait.

Il demandait pardon pour sa réputation, pardon pour celle de son clan et pardon pour l'honneur de ses parents mais là… c'était trop puissant pour lui. La femme galère de ses pensées le chevauchant était un fantasme beaucoup trop intense pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer et pour sauvegarder la bonne entente entre leurs deux villages, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il, en levant les paupières. D'accord, je vais te dire ce qui se passe.

Tiens. Sa voix avait changé. Elle était plus grave que d'habitude et peut-être même plus sensuelle. Étrange ? Pas vraiment, car la colère évaporée, la kunoichi prit le temps d'inspecter à nouveau son camarade et fut surprise de voir que son regard n'était plus le même. Précisément, il n'y avait plus de partie blanche, la couleur chocolat recouvrait intégralement l'œil et déstabilisée, Temari afficha une mine anxieuse.

- Nara, tes … tes yeux sont …

_Comme ceux d'un cerf_, termina son esprit critique qui releva notamment qu'un liquide sombre coulait de son canal lacrymal chargé d'hormones sexuelles, données qu'enregistra subrepticement le cerveau de la jeune femme. Déboussolée, elle ne rabroua pas le flemmard à lui répondre plus vite, observant, déroutée, les larmes brunes roulant sur les joues alliées.

- C'est parfaitement normal.

- « Parfaitement normal » ? Tu te fiches de ma tête ?! rugit-elle, sa fureur revenant dare-dare.

- Galère, femme, tais-toi et écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

Temari se calma, mais ne défronça pas ses sourcils, gardant une mine farouche sur le visage. Elle était si désirable lorsqu'elle arborait ce côté sauvage, femme inaccessible, bijou précieux prisé par moult admirateurs. Concentre-toi, Shikamaru, concentre-toi.

En tous cas, ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté car la jeune femme ne fit plus le moindre bruit, patientant sagement qu'il poursuive. Parfait, cela lui donnait un coup de main important car il devait faire vite, très vite.

- Mon clan est très lié aux cerfs.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, ils faisaient des bruits très étranges lorsque je suis venue, je voulais te questionner là-dessus.

Elle était si observatrice, une vraie et très excellente kunoichi. Encore plus terrible maintenant de lui avouer ses secrets mais il n'avait plus le choix. Les dés avaient déjà été jetés, autant aller à l'essentiel, être direct.

- Nous sommes en période rut, notre taux d'hormones sexuelles est particulièrement très élevé et il nous est impossible de songer à autre chose que … que … (Ayant du mal à formuler le mot gênant, le jeune homme changea de phrase). Si tu m'as trouvé dans ce congélateur, Temari, c'est parce que je tentais de calmer mes ardeurs, d'ignorer ce qui me ronge et le froid, ça marche bien du moins, c'est le meilleur remède qui soit à ma disposition, déballa-t-il, d'un trait, évitant le regard vert forêt. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis enfermé chez moi pour protéger le monde extérieur de ce que je pourrais malencontreusement et involontairement faire.

Alors là, Temari tombait des nues. Elle n'avait jamais entendu pareils propos. C'était absurde, complètement fou, burlesque, aberrant. Avant même qu'elle tente de contrôler les secousses qui la saisirent, un fou rire se fit entendre, charmant les oreilles masculines et médusant le Nara.

Médusé parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un rire aussi agréable et mignon, surtout venu de la plus cruelle des kunoichis. Hélas, dans une autre situation, il aurait trouvé cela plaisant mais là, c'était humiliant et affriolant pour une grande partie de son esprit. Savoir que son rire était aussi joli contentait ses hormones en feu même si le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait venait de s'évanouir. C'en était terminé de sa réputation d'As de Konoha, elle allait le ridiculiser jusqu'à leurs vieux os, ressassant cette honteuse et dégradante mésaventure. Et merde. C'est qu'elle était hilare, en plus !

Jamais il n'avait vu la kunoichi alliée tentant vainement de réprimer son fou rire. Comme quoi, il y avait toujours une première fois. Comme ce serait la première fois qu'il la ficherait à la porte parce qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous elle à la contempler rire insouciamment. Une petite voix dominatrice l'exhortait à la punir de l'affront qu'il subissait mais sa paresse maîtresse la fit taire à grands coups de fouet.

Un fouet … aah, la vision de Temari marquant sa peau revigora ses pulsions qui se firent beaucoup plus pressantes et impérieuses. L'hilarité déserta subitement le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit un gonflement sous ses fesses. Le rosissement de ses joues – bien qu'il combla le Nara – ne dura pas longtemps face à la gravité qui s'installait sur son visage. À nouveau, elle était un shinobi hors pair, ne se laissant pas perturber par ses sentiments. Il était fichtrement sentencieux. Cela lui avait paru terriblement idiot cette histoire de lien quasi physique et psychique entre les membres du clan des Ombres et leurs cerfs mais visiblement, le flemmard ne semblait pas être d'humeur moqueuse. Il était aussi solennel que s'il se préparait pour une mission de rang S, autrement dit, elle devait également se comporter en grande fille et cesser de se moquer de lui.

Même s'il y avait de quoi mourir de rire ! Nara, le plus impassible des hommes devant une femme en sous-vêtements (la Sexy Méta de Naruto ne fonctionnait jamais sur lui) était soumis à des ardeurs par le lien qui l'unissait au cerf dominant de son clan. Un flemmard comme lui sommé d'assouvir ses désirs, et par conséquent, de faire des efforts, c'était vraiment risible et Temari l'aurait charrié si la situation n'était pas si grave.

Trop tard. Il était beaucoup trop tard maintenant pour perdre son temps en tergiversations. Elle devait déguerpir d'ici et vite.

- Temari, dégage, ordonna-t-il, d'une voix, bien malgré lui, de plus en plus sensuelle.

Quasi magnétique et elle agissait presque comme telle sur la blonde de Suna, fascinée. Fascinée par ce que le rut provoquait chez le pire paresseux du monde shinobi, fascinée de le voir lutter contre quelque chose d'invincible, fascinée par son courage. Il avait le choix de se soulager avec n'importe quelle fille, séduisant comme il était, et pourtant, il préférait se barricader pour ne pas heurter sa partenaire, s'attirer une réputation de coureur de jupons. Quel gentleman.

- Temari, au nom de l'alliance entre nos deux pays, sors d'ici tout de suite ! siffla-t-il, percevant la montée lente mais sûre de sa concupiscence.

Il tremblait de partout comme s'il sortait d'un bain glacial, les traits tirés de son visage exprimaient sa souffrance interne et la lutte qu'opérait son for intérieur. Et il se disait un lâche. Quel homme serait capable de résister autant contre ses pulsions alors qu'il avait le choix de succomber, qu'il serait même excusé pour son attitude quelque peu déplacée mais distincte de sa nature passive. Il était engagé dans un combat perdu d'avance.

Griffant le sol de ses doigts déjà ensanglantés, Shikamaru tenta de refluer le tsunami de tension sexuelle, suppliant à nouveau la jeune femme de le laisser.

- Je suis au summum du rut, et … galère, Temari, c'est déjà insupportable comme ça, ne rends pas les … choses plus … galères, je t'en … prie.

Lorsqu'il atteignait son apogée, le rut rendait les cerfs complètement fous, du moins, plus qu'il ne les avait déjà rendus les semaines suivantes et cela relevait de l'effort surnaturel de lutter contre sa force. Si le cervidé ou par extension, le Nara, ne parvenait pas à libérer cette accumulation gigantesque de tension sexuelle, il perdrait le peu de raison qu'il lui restait et chercherait tous les moyens à sa disposition pour se délivrer. Shikamaru ne souhaitait pas parvenir à ce point, surtout pas avec Temari dans les parages. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi, quitte à blesser la jeune femme ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.

- Je suis dangereux, Temari… pars d'ici avant que …

- Que feras-tu après mon départ ?

Surpris par la question, le shinobi rouvrit les yeux et, toujours sans poser un regard sur elle, chercha une réponse sincère, condition obligatoire pour qu'elle accède à sa requête et referme la porte derrière elle.

- M'enfermer dans le congélateur et attendre. C'est la seule solution.

Le cerveau de Temari fonctionnait à toute allure. Elle n'avait jamais fait face à un Nara aussi dénaturé, au bord d'une agonie mentale et elle se refusait à le laisser dans cet état. Il souffrait, même un aveugle pourrait sentir combien il souffrait et elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit tout en sachant qu'il hurlerait de douleur. Il était son ami et elle serait loyale envers son seul ami. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas face à un tel supplice, elle ne le laisserait pas dans cet horrible état. Elle savait ce que cela impliquait : devenir intime, très intime avec un shinobi allié. Et cela engendrait des conséquences irréversibles dont elle avait parfaitement conscience.

Cependant, ce n'était pas n'importe quel shinobi. Il s'agissait de Nara Shikamaru, son seul ami, le seul homme avec qui elle se sentait bien. Le seul homme pour lequel son corps réagissait étrangement, surtout depuis qu'il avait grandi, que son propre corps s'était masculinisé, virilisé. Temari n'était pas dupe : elle n'avait de l'attirance qu'envers un seul homme et cet homme avait actuellement besoin d'elle.

Il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne, surtout si elle pouvait l'aider.

- Ce n'est pas la seule solution, contredit-elle, ayant pris sa décision.

Shikamaru allait répliquer lorsque son cerveau ingénieux accusa la nouvelle. Il savait bien que le congélateur était le meilleur ami des célibataires et que pour les autres, il n'était qu'une option subsidiaire voire inexistante mais lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'oser la première solution avec la sœur du Kazekage.

Outrepassant l'ordre qu'il s'était précédemment imposé, il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et comprit combien elle ne plaisantait pas. Sa décision avait été mûrement réfléchie et avant même que le shinobi ne tente vainement de se maîtriser, le tsunami d'ardeur sexuelle déferla puissamment sur lui et le temps de cligner des yeux, Temari se retrouva à terre, débarrassée de son kunai et rencontra les orbes de cervidé qui la fascinèrent. Il y avait quelque chose de majestueux chez lui, ses muscles des bras bien bandés tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Elle en fut déstabilisée – honte à elle, meilleure kunoichi qu'elle était – et elle remarqua avec un train de retard, que son kunai était dans la main du Nara qui faisait baisser sa culotte.

Sans perdre de temps, il la fendit et jeta l'arme blanche loin d'eux, reportant son attention sur la jeune femme qui comprit sans détour qu'elle n'avait plus le flemmard qu'elle le connaissait mais bien un homme – qui, comme un cerf – exultait lorsqu'il avait trouvé sa partenaire. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de contentement, de joie sachant qu'il n'allait plus souffrir et Temari fut un peu plus confirmée dans son choix. Il n'y avait qu'à constater le sentiment de liberté qui s'affichait sur le visage du paresseux qui actuellement, ne perdait plus son temps. Il avait déjà souffert pendant quinze jours et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : libérer autant de pression sexuelle qu'il le pouvait.

Il était à son paroxysme, son sexe gorgé de sang semblait sur le point d'exploser autant que lui-même et abaissant rapidement son pantalon, il détruisit la barricade de chair de la jeune femme qui émit une plainte tant cela fut abrupt et inattendu. Le flemmard n'était plus si inactif que d'ordinaire. Cette simple entrée dans l'intimité féminine ôta la plus grosse tension sexuelle sur ses épaules et ses tremblements cessèrent immédiatement avant le prochain cataclysme. Il eut la lucidité de se soutenir sur ses avant-bras, situés chacun des deux côtés des épaules féminines et il en profita pour plonger son regard enflammé dans le lac vert, en lui exprimant toute sa pleine reconnaissance.

- Temari…

Sa voix était sexuellement ensorcelante et Temari sentit son propre désir grimper à vue d'œil, sans savoir que c'était le Nara et ses larmes de cerf qui provoquaient la montée accrue de sa concupiscence. Le court instant de lucidité disparut, plongeant le shinobi dans une éradication totale de la moindre notion de rationalité. Il ne songeait plus qu'à une chose : faire l'amour à cette femme hautement désirée. Cette idée le fit gémir de plaisir et il s'autorisa une folie : embrasser goûlument la kunoichi du désert.

Celle-ci ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi fougueux mais sachant que le rut changeait un Nara, elle n'était pas vraiment surprise finalement aussi elle accepta d'être embrassée à une condition : de prendre les commandes. Seulement, un Nara en rut n'était pas du genre docile mais très dominant et alors que la kunoichi posait ses mains sur son visage, il les écarta et les empoigna pour les maintenir au sol.

Dominer Temari était jouissif mais rageant pour la jeune femme qui exprima son mécontentement dans un juron bien audible. Si au départ elle était frustrée, elle changea d'avis lorsque le shinobi revint en elle à nouveau, provoquant un flot de sensations grisantes. Son rythme était rapide, très vif, soutenu, accompagné de râles masculins ressemblant étrangement à des brames excitants. Temari en frissonnait de plaisir, en venait même à en trembler d'extase tant les perceptions électrisantes nourrissaient pleinement son envie sexuelle.À chaque entrée en elle, toujours plus vigoureuse et profonde, elle percevait à son oreille les gémissements bruyants que son partenaire ne retenait plus. Le seul mot qu'il repérait inlassablement, comme une prière, était son prénom.

Des Temari toujours entrecoupés, soupirés en pleine décence, érotiques à l'image de la voix de celui qui les prononçait, remplissaient la pièce. Il en était venu à lui enlever son bandeau frontal, à défaire ses couettes pour les sentir sur son visage, leur simple odeur le faisant jouir moralement. Il enfouit un bras sous son dos pour relever son buste, agrippa de l'autre main sa cuisse pour la coller contre son flanc à défaut de remonter sa robe.

Il voulait la posséder charnellement, lui montrer combien qu'elle l'attirait, combien elle le rendait plus fou encore que ce rut insupportable. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, passionnément, tout en s'introduisant ardemment dans son intimité. Il lui montrait qu'il appréciait énormément ce moment de proximité, inespéré, avec elle. Elle le sauvait d'une mauvaise passe incroyable et en même temps, cela lui permettait de profiter d'elle sans que l'angoisse ni la timidité ne le saisissent et l'empêchent de se dévoiler.

- Je … je …Aaah …

- Ça fait du bien, Nara…acheva Temari, sentant les mains masculines malaxer sa cuisse.

Douloureusement bien, même.

Son membre masculin ne perdait pas de sa dureté, se revigorait même lorsque l'idée de faire l'amour à la belle kunoichi de Suna revenait dans son esprit. Il ne réalisait pas encore mais il en profitait au maximum. Il ne lâchait plus la jambe féminine, et guidé par ses pulsions bestiales, ses coups de reins étaient plus que brutaux et même si cette animalité galvanisait la jolie blonde, elle se releva, bien décidée à lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas du genre passif et planta ses dents dans son épaule. Shikamaru poussa un long son guttural qui exprimait son extase complète, et Temari l'observait, ses orbes animales révulsées, le trouvant beau. Irrésistiblement beau.

Totalement charmée par ce sex-appeal animalement et majestueusement beau.

Cette constatation faite, elle émit un petit rire de séductrice et d'un mouvement brusque, comme il l'avait été avec elle, le Nara se trouva en dessous d'elle, à son plus grand étonnement. Cet effarement ravit la kunoichi qui arbora un éblouissant sourire enjôleur et elle comptait bien garder les rennes. Shikamaru se détendit, un rire satisfait étirant ses lèvres et il se laissait déshabiller par la sulfureuse femme qui retira son haut noir avec lenteur, l'effeuillant avec autant plaisir qu'il en avait. Elle jeta le haut avec indifférence, et s'attaqua au maillot de corps en résille, baisant chaque millimètre de peau mise à sa disposition. Ses baisers pourraient faire rendre l'âme au Nara, le damner à l'indécence la plus obscure mais qu'importe, actuellement, il était prêt à subir un tombeau du désert sans la moindre peur. Son désir ne baissait pas d'une once, se démultipliait même à mesure que la bouche mutine de la jeune femme gagnait son oreille percée.

Oh…point sensible.

Il soupira d'aise, comblé de bien-être, de relaxation à laquelle il aspirait depuis une quinzaine de jours. Elle était vraiment sa sauveuse parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait de sa nuit si elle était partie, l'abandonnant à son supplice. Un carnage, sans doute. Son appartement n'aurait certainement pas survécu et son père l'aurait retrouvé congelé le lendemain. Temari dessinait le contour des muscles fins mais saillants du flemmard, appréciant ce corps parfait de shinobi ni trop musclé comme l'Uzumaki ni pas assez comme celui d'un préadolescent.

Le juste milieu qui la ravissait amplement.

- Là, c'est parfait, dit-elle, mains sur les hanches.

- Non, contredit Shikamaru, un air taquin. Tu es habillée.

- Oh, quelle cruelle injustice, se moqua la jolie blonde, lui renvoyant un regard aussi narquois.

Elle ignora cette demande implicite et emprisonna la bouche avide du Nara pour un autre échange langoureux. Temari avait toujours très droite, rigide, suivant les ordres auxquels on la soumettait, se battant avec acharnement pour son pays, s'administrant une discipline de fer, héritage d'une éducation à la dure. Par conséquent, elle n'avait appris à se « lâcher » que récemment et ce, au contact du paresseux shinobi.

C'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir la relaxation qu'apportait le simple fait d'observer les nuages, le travail de méditation et de réflexion intellectuelle qu'opérait le shôgi ou le bonheur simple mais grand de partager un dîner entouré de ses amis les plus fidèles.

A ses côtés elle avait connu, appris et apprécié ces moments génialissimes comme il avait connu, appris l'effort à ses côtés. Par le truchement de leur amitié, ils s'étaient apportés des choses l'un et l'autre et ce soir encore, chacun transmettait quelque chose à l'autre, quelque chose de plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu échanger jusqu'à présent. Ce soir encore, il lui apprenait un nouveau moyen de se « lâcher » qu'elle ne pratiquerait qu'avec lui si l'occasion devait se représenter.

Oubliant les missions, Suna, Kazekage, visite diplomatique et congélateur, Temari se concentra pleinement sur le corps masculin irrésistiblement attirant, parcouru, découvert par ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue, ou encore le simple frottement de ses vêtements ou de ses cheveux détachés. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait excepté elle, Shikamaru et le désir charnel qui les dévorait délicieusement.

Au moindre frôlement, il expirait de plaisir, de désir et la quête vers la libération ultime était si douloureusement plaisante que le flemmard en pleurait. Temari le sentit s'agiter, gesticuler même alors que le venin onctueusement délicieux de l'orgasme atteignait les moindres coins de ses tissus. Les poils du jeune homme se dressèrent, une chair de poule le saisit, ses bras convulsionnaient alors qu'il tentait de retenir la taille de sa partenaire, des picotements le parcoururent, vague préventive, annonçant l'arrivée d'un cataclysme.

Et, inattendu, il le frappa, violemment, subitement, le privant d'oxygène, contractant tous ses muscles, et il se sentit comme la victime d'un tsunami, ballotée et rejetée avec force sur un rocher solide, l'amenant à s'époumoner jusqu'à en avoir mal aux cordes vocales. Impuissante, tétanisée, pétrifiée, Temari n'osa pas faire le moindre geste, de peur d'aggraver le mal de son partenaire, se bornant simplement à l'observer, avec une panique non feinte. Le voir victime de spasmes aussi grands, soutenus et l'entendre hurler avec tant de force l'effrayait et elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il lui dise qu'il aille vraiment mal et elle l'emmenait dare-dare à l'hôpital. Elle patienta qu'il reprenne une respiration normale, rouvre les yeux et lui jette un regard rassurant.

En fait, elle ne fut pas rassurée mais étonnée.

Non seulement le Nara n'était pas souffrant mais en plus il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était qu'un doux euphémisme puisque jamais Shikamaru ne s'était aussi détendu, décontracté et apaisé. C'était purement sensationnel. Rejeté sur une plage de sable blanc, réchauffé par les rayons solaires, il avait atteint le paradis. Son cœur se détendait progressivement, une plénitude divine s'emparait de lui et un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage calme. Libération. Délivrance. Fin d'un supplice de longs jours arides durant lesquels il agonisait.

Il revivait.

Il connaissait une quiétude à laquelle il aspirait depuis des jours et chargé d'une émotion dense, il effleura la joue de la sublime blonde. Celle-ci fut grandement surprise par ce contact affectueux, sensible de la part de flemmard et un rougissement colora fortement ses joues.

La fière kunoichi rougissait ! Shikamaru en fut extrêmement flatté elle n'était pas une personne facile à faire rougir et il avait réussi. Il avait fait flancher la plus cruelle des kunoichis et il n'était pas peu fier. Aussi, il se releva lentement, sans quitter le regard vert profond de la jeune femme et doucement, gentiment, tendrement, il scella leurs lèvres dans un doux et chaste baiser, avant d'être brutalement aplati au sol par une Temari d'humeur beaucoup moins romantique.

Elle considérait que son tour était arrivé et elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être bestiale tout autant qu'il l'avait été avec elle.

Ce n'était vraiment pas pour déplaire à Shikamaru. Il n'y avait pas plus belle vision au monde d'une Temari vous dominant farouchement, ou alors, c'était son côté docile ou paresseux qui revenait au galop. Il avait simplement à poser ses mains sur les cuisses découvertes, à remonter le plus haut possible la robe noire de la demoiselle, tout en appréciant ces frôlements sur sa peau dorée, comme Chôji dégustait un met raffiné après un mois de famine. Une aura séductrice, farouche enveloppait la jeune femme, bien décidée à refaire subir à son partenaire un nouvel orgasme.

Shikamaru trouvait qu'elle s'y prenait bien, trop bien même car il faillit à nouveau, submergé par une extase pur. Plus que fière et satisfaite de l'avoir fait succombé aussi facilement et rapidement, Temari laissa éclater un joli rire victorieux, triomphale. Ce petit rire arrogant, de pair avec un sourire d'effrontée, ravissait et titillait l'ego masculin du sexiste de Konoha.

Bien qu'il admette que cet envol direct vers le septième ciel était puissant et extraordinaire, il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter cette attitude de gagnante chez la kunoichi. Sa dignité d'homme en était fâcheusement outragée et elle le sommait de redorer son blason. Immobile, yeux clos, discutant silencieusement avec sa conscience, d'un point de vue extérieur, on croyait le Nara endormi ou à défaut, dénué de forces. Jubilant de sa victoire par KO, Temari s'écarta de lui, ramassa son kunai et son bandeau frontal qu'elle disposa soigneusement sur le congélateur et se chargea d'ôter tout son attirail militaire.

Au total, six shurikens, trois kunais et un kaiken étaient rangés en fonction de leur catégorie et absorbée par ces précieuses armes blanches, la kunoichi ne sentit par le shinobi se matérialiser derrière elle, la saisir brusquement par les hanches et la pousser contre l'appareil réfrigérant. Cela lui arracha un hoquet de surprise et la jolie blonde se maudit une nouvelle fois d'être si déstabilisée. Percevant sa légère contrariété, Shikamaru ne cacha pas un sourire de vainqueur et s'approcha de son oreille, tandis qu'elle pestait contre la dureté du congélateur contre ses jambes.

- Ne jamais baisser sa garde, femme galère.

- Et si je l'ai volontairement décidé ?

- Dans ce cas…

Il la tourna face à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ressentant à peine le froid sur sa peau nue. Promptement, il emprisonna la taille féminine, souleva la kunoichi, la porta jusque dans son petit salon où il la posa sur la table basse. Sans aucune délicatesse bien sûr. Alors qu'elle lui mordait la bouche en guise de représailles, il riait sous cape pendant que de fines ombres, invisibles dans l'obscurité, s'étiraient, se faufilaient entre les jambes féminines tels des serpents pernicieux. Temari oublia toute vengeance lorsqu'elle perçut de nombreux effleurements aussi légers qu'une plume d'oiseau envelopper ses cuisses, s'insinuer subrepticement entre ses jambes, et la panique afflua brûle-pourpoint.

- Nara, qu'est-ce qui se …

L'As de Konoha stoppa son élan et la maintient sur la table, soutenant son regard vert courroucé, qui cachait de l'angoisse.

- Ce ne sont que mes ombres, Temari… pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Plus ou moins rassurée, la kunoichi afficha une mine fâchée et ne répondit pas aux baisers suaves de son partenaire qui ne s'occupa pas de son changement d'humeur car il savait qu'elle ne resterait pas contrariée bien longtemps. Et le génie eut raison.

Dès lors que de fines et agiles ombres serpentaient l'intérieur de son intimité, Temari se crispa, mains refermées sur les avant-bras du brun et commença à adopter une respiration irrégulière. Les ombres ne la chatouillaient pas non, c'était un contact beaucoup trop sexuel pour être risible, leur simple frôlement contre ses parois internes déclenchaient de mini tourbillons de désir dont l'intensité croissait à mesure qu'elle se détendait.

Sa colère évanouie, accédant à un ciel beaucoup plus apaisé que le sien, elle perçut à peine les mains masculines la déshabiller intégralement. Elle devina qu'elle était nue que lorsque la bouche du Nara se déposa sur son sein gauche, éveillant des sensations étonnantes. Mais rien n'était plus torride et plus irrésistible qu'une ombre ondulant sur sa partie intime, affolant ses sens, la désarmant totalement et impunément.

Temari pourrait dire stop, contraindre le Nara à cesser mais elle ne le souhaitait pas.

Ses voluptueuses et coquines ombres la régalaient de plaisir, leurs effleurements étaient succulents, exquis. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair du shinobi qui promettait d'être bleutée le lendemain sauf qu'actuellement, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, profondément absorbé par le corps délicieux de sa partenaire. Il avait toujours soupçonné la kunoichi de Suna d'être une femme sublime et maintenant qu'il l'avait nue, sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que son corps était plus que fabuleux.

Ou alors, il était vraiment, furieusement épris.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Dis pas de … de conneries, Nara.

- Je suis fou de toi, Temari, soupira-t-il, entre deux baisers.

- La fer…

Un soupir lascif et incontrôlable l'interrompit et elle se cabra sous l'effet saisissant du désir, perçant de ses ongles la peau du shinobi qui grogna sous le lancinement.

- Sauvage, souffla celui-ci, ayant l'intention de se venger.

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient sauvages en cet instant et cela les comblait complètement. Assaillis par des émotions nouvelles, savoureuses, les partageant avec un être cher, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien depuis très longtemps, même recevoir son premier éventail – souvenir heureux numéro 1 dans son classement – ne semblait rien pour Temari par rapport au bien-être phénoménal qui l'étreignait. Elle était au summum de l'extase outrageusement exquise et ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie. Aussi relâchée, abandonnée corps et âme à un homme. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle mesurait l'étendue de la confiance qu'elle avait placée en Shikamaru. Une confiance absolue presque aveugle pour l'avait menée à faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire, avec le flemmard de surcroît. Mais elle ne regrettait pas.

C'était trop magique et délicieux pour qu'elle s'en ronge les ongles. Les ombres malicieuses accomplirent excellemment bien leur travail car elle atteignit l'ivresse suprême et connut la douce béatitude qui avait enveloppé le Nara quelques instants plus tôt. Aussitôt, son humeur s'adoucit, chavirée par cette délivrance et elle se sentit immédiatement, sans qu'elle n'y comprenne quelque chose, d'humeur câline. Normalement, elle était plutôt mal à l'aise avec les câlins, mais là, elle en voulait abondamment. Une envie grande de se lover dans un bain de douceur la guida souverainement et elle noua lentement ses bras autour du buste du brun, pour se rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier aperçut les petites étoiles dans les yeux prunelles vertes et sa main caressa tendrement sa hanche, se noyant dans les magnifiques pierres précieuses dilatées.

C'était un regard chaud, onctueux comme un chocolat bu devant la cheminée et qui l'enveloppait d'un halo chaleureux, amplifiant le sentiment très éloigné de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent longuement les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains parcourant avec douceur leurs corps respectifs, se complaisant parfaitement dans ce silence. Shikamaru cala une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille droite sur laquelle il déposa une furtive bise avant d'y murmurer des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire une fois dans sa vie :

- Tu es la femme la plus galère du monde.

- Tu me le dis souvent, Nara.

- C'est parce que c'est la vérité. Galère de chez (il l'embrassa tendrement) galère.

Un petit et joli rire parvint aux oreilles de cervidé du Nara qui revint vers la poitrine délicieuse de la kunoichi pour y déposer des baisers lents car il prenait son temps ce qu'il n'avait pas fait au début. Il partageait quand même une nuit d'amour avec Temari de Suna, ce dont il n'était pas sûr de connaître à nouveau. Malgré le diktat que lui imposait le rut, il parvenait à mesurer l'extraordinaire chance qui lui avait été donnée et il souhaitait savourer la plus petite seconde.

Maintenant qu'il avait pu évacuer sa tension sexuelle beaucoup trop dense, Temari allait certainement partir, regagner son hôtel et lui, il dormirait paisiblement dans sa chambre, ayant en tête ce doux souvenir. Cependant, il désirait prolonger au maximum ce moment d'intimité afin que jamais il ne s'arrête car il y avait pris goût et il ne souhaitait pas y mettre un terme. Il reporta son regard sur le visage détendu de la kunoichi et la fixa avec gravité. Elle ne devait pas partir.

- Reste avec moi.

Ces trois mots auraient dû couper le souffle à l'intéressée si elle n'était pas déjà sur un petit nuage. Arborant une mine satisfaite, elle le regardait toujours avec ce regard d'enivrée et entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, jaugeant la requête formulée.

- Certainement.

Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'elle reste non seulement toute la nuit, durant tout le rut mais plus longtemps encore. Il savait que cela serait complexe, qu'il s'agissait d'une question compliquée à résoudre et que le moment n'était pas approprié, mais elle devait déceler le sérieux de sa question.

- Reste avec moi, réitéra-t-il, avec conviction.

- Certainement, réaffirma-t-elle, toujours aux anges.

Cette femme était galère, indubitablement galère. Surtout lorsqu'elle arborait ce petit air innocent sur son visage superbe, comme si elle ne voyait pas où il venait en venir, cette petite mine sournoise qui l'horripilait et qu'il adorait en même temps. Cette manie en plus de l'entourlouper en jouant avec ses cheveux noirs, c'était rageusement adorable et il aimerait tant la regarder encore le taquiner, cela lui donnait d'agréables frissons.

- Temari… reste avec moi, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, en détachant chaque syllabe.

Elle devait comprendre normalement, elle était intelligente, elle devait capter ce message implicite. Et il fut amplement reçu. Sauf que la réponse ne changea pas.

Temari se releva sur un coude, leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur le shinobi solennel. Il était si sérieux, cela changeait tellement de son sempiternel air blasé et elle le trouvait charmant. Ouais, Nara était sexy lorsqu'il était très sérieux.

- Oui, Shikamaru.

Et elle l'avait nommé par son prénom.

Elle l'avait nommé par son prénom.

Elle l'avait nommé par son prénom.

Et elle avait accepté sa proposition. En pleine exaltation, au paroxysme de la joie suprême, Shikamaru sentit sa virilité s'endurcir brutalement et son désir imposant revenir au galop. Son âme de cerf était revenue elle aussi et comptait bien s'amuser encore et encore de cette partenaire inespérée et grandiose. Tout le discernement du shinobi disparut subitement, alertant la jeune femme d'un nouveau changement.

Galère, et dire qu'elle voulait des câlins affectueux et flâner un peu, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre des forces. Décidément, en temps de rut, le Nara ne portait pas correctement son deuxième prénom : paresseux n'était plus d'usage. Ce qui, réflexion faite, n'était pas totalement pour lui déplaire car il savait talentueusement réveiller vivement mon propre plaisir. Elle fondit sur sa bouche tandis qu'il se jetait sur elle, éjectant robe, obi, soutien-gorge de la table d'un mouvement brusque, glissa son bras derrière sa nuque, sa taille et l'embrassa fougueusement tout comme ils reprirent leur bestiale et langoureuse étreinte. C'était fou, complètement fou…

Le flemmard n°1 de Konoha et la meilleure Jounin de Suna embrasés par une même passion. Cela avait de quoi rendre agneau le terrible Kyûbi. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus, à peine pour étouffer le gémissement languide de l'autre partenaire, leurs mains se touchaient avec avidité dans un semblant de douceur, la simple petite table céda sous leur poids mais ils ne lui portèrent aucune attention, se laissant porter par cette ardeur enivrante qui allait les submerger tout au long de cette torride nuit.

* * *

Il ne savait pas ce qui exactement l'avait réveillé mais lorsque ces yeux furent complètement ouverts et qu'il se découvrit nu, il réalisa avec effroi qu'un gouffre énorme remplaçait sa mémoire. Bon, il n'était pas habillé, pas grave, il était seul chez lui et personne ne le traiterait d'exhibitionniste. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à mettre un mot sur l'espèce de grosse fatigue aussi bien morale que physique qui pesait sur ses épaules ni même la douloureuse découverte de courbatures. Galère. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pris sommeil mais il maudirait le rut s'il découvrait qu'il avait dû effectuer des exercices physiques.

Très lentement, grimaçant à chaque mouvement, le shinobi se redressa et délaissa son lit, enfilant un bas de pyjama soigneusement plié sur une chaise. Pas question de subir une chair de poule, les courbatures étaient suffisantes. Il avait l'impression d'être à un lendemain de soirée arrosée sans subir les effets négatifs d'un tel phénomène. Au contraire, il se sentait très bien, excepté la fatigue et les douleurs musculaires. Merveilleusement bien. Comme avant la période du rut, en fait. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit aussi bien sans avoir pu assécher la fontaine de désir sexuel. Subitement, le gouffre ayant effacé sa mémoire le perturba et le fit même paniquer, surtout qu'il se revit dans son congélateur.

Comment avait-il pu atterrir dans son lit et nu s'il s'était volontairement emprisonné dans l'appareil réfrigérant, habillé de surcroît ? La question demeura en suspens durant tout le chemin qui le menait vers le cœur de son appartement. Traversant le couloir, un bâillement lui décrocha la mâchoire et ne fut interrompu que par l'odeur agréable d'un petit-déjeuner. Sauf qu'il ne faisait pas de petit-déjeuner puisqu'il ne savait pas correctement cuisiner.

Alors qui était dans sa cuisine ? Chôji ? Non. Son père alors ? Beuh.

Le repas allait être sans goût, digne d'un met pris en mission autour d'un feu. Seulement, son père arrivait à une heure fixe : 14 heures. Ni avant ni après.

Qui était le mystérieux inconnu dans sa cuisine ?

Lorsque Shikamaru découvrit que le mystérieux inconnu ne portait pas la même paire de chromosomes sexuelle que lui, il pâlit immédiatement et laissa échapper un gros « merde » empli de conviction. La meilleure kunoichi de Suna était dans sa cuisine, rinçant un bol de riz, vêtue d'un haori simple qu'il portait lors des réunions hebdomadaires du clan et qui laissait ses belles jambes dévoilées. Galère.

- Belle façon de dire bonjour, Nara, dit-elle, sur un ton amusé.

Elle lui jeta un bref regard, s'occupant de se servir une tasse de thé. Galère.

Cette femme s'était appropriée sa cuisine comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Cette donnée déclencha l'alarme qui s'agita furieusement dans son esprit. Temari du Sable dans _sa_ cuisine ? Temari du Sable dans _sa_ cuisine ?!

- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?

- Dis donc, tu es très grognon le matin…releva la jeune femme, une mine rayonnante sur le visage.

Il devait savoir les raisons pour lesquelles la kunoichi alliée se trouvait dans sa cuisine à (coup d'œil sur la pendule) à 7h 13 du matin ! Comment avait-elle fait pour entrer ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas vêtue comme à son habitude ? Pourquoi portait-elle _son_ haori ? Le cerveau de génie du Nara fonctionna comme à son habitude et lorsqu'une possible solution émergeait, il en fut si choqué qu'il en perdit le souffle. Temari vit son visage se décomposer, frôler le livide et but une gorgée de thé pour réprimer son hilarité.

- Assieds-toi, Nara et mange.

- Attends… réponds à ma question d'abord, Temari, demanda le brun, la gorge nouée.

- Assieds-toi et mange. Tu fais peine à voir.

D'accord, il s'était à peine sustenté ces quinze derniers jours et oui, il mourrait de faim mais le choc était beaucoup trop dur pour qu'il puisse manger tranquillement. Les aliments ne passeraient jamais son œsophage tant celui-ci était comprimé. Pourtant, il s'exécuta parce qu'il savait par avance qu'elle n'accèderait à sa requête que s'il lui obéissait. Femme galère. Il prit place sur un tabouret et avisa le plateau devant lui.

Du riz. Du poisson. Un jus de fruit pressé, probablement de l'orange. Une soupe miso.

Et bien sûr, une tasse de thé pour l'instant vide. S'il avait ignoré sa faim durant ces deux semaines, elle se manifesta et machinalement, il prit ses baguettes, un peu de riz qu'il accompagna de sanma. Un régal. La femme galère était une bonne cuisinière. _Tout comme elle est une superbe partenaire pour évacuer le rut_. Shikamaru cessa de mâcher lorsque cette idée traversa son esprit et la blonde, le scrutant minutieusement, prit dans le mauvais contexte cette attitude.

- Ce n'est pas comestible ? cingla-t-elle, d'une voix froide.

Ce n'était même pas une question en fait puisqu'il sera sommé d'y répondre affirmativement sous peine d'être décapité par un éventail. De toute façon, le sanma était grillé parfaitement, avait un très bon goût et c'était vraiment succulent.

- Je n'en attendais pas tant d'une femme galère.

Temari esquissa un sourire imperceptible de guerrière victorieuse et se détourna légèrement pour saisir la théière. Elle prenait cela comme un compliment et venant du Nara, avare en compliment, elle en était fière. Toutefois, le Nara ne reprit pas de bouchée et il l'observa, elle, légère, vaquant à ses occupations comme s'il n'y avait rien de perturbant alors que lui était en proie à des interrogations cornéliennes qui le déstabilisait profondément. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas demeurer dans un état aussi laborieux et galère. Il devait avoir des réponses sous peine de perdre la raison, la sérénité qu'il avait depuis son réveil.

- Si mon appétit n'était pas coupé, j'aurais vraiment tout mangé mais…

Temari ne l'aiderait pas. C'était beaucoup trop drôle de le voir torturé ainsi pour raccourcir son supplice. Un Nara ébranlé était vraiment trop hilare. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il resta silencieux durant un long moment avant de prendre courage et pousser un long soupir.

- J'ai besoin de savoir si… je t'ai ouvert hier ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

De quoi devait-il se rappeler ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce que le rut lui avait fait faire ?

Et ce regard vert qui le transperçait ne cessant d'être imperméable. Une galère.

- Non, qu'ai-je fait ? avoua-t-il, défait.

- Tu t'étais enfermé dans un congélateur et si je n'avais rien fait, tu serais probablement mort.

Alors il avait raison sur ce point-là. Il s'était bien protégé dans son congélateur et la galère était arrivée et avait tout chamboulé. Comme d'habitude. Seulement, dans quelle merdouille l'avait-elle mené ? Que s'était-il passé après cette découverte du glaçon qu'il était ? Cette découverte le terrifiait.

- Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

Un regard narquois se riva sur lui et il détourna la tête immédiatement pour les éviter. Temari pourrait se jouer longuement de lui et elle n'était pas prête à l'aider. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se rappelle de rien, lui, le possesseur d'un grand quotient intellectuel ? Cela rendait la situation un peu plus comique encore.

- Tu sais très bien, Nara.

Cette phrase le doucha froidement et il vrilla ses yeux bruns sur la kunoichi qui sirotait tranquillement son thé vert, cachant ses émotions. Elle soutint son regard brun frappé durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement plongé dans ses pensées. Pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour classer, relier les informations entre elles et établir un fait. Il s'était réveillé nu, elle était à peine couverte et elle lui affirmait avec clarté qu'ils avaient franchi un cap que leurs relations de partenaires militaires ne sous-tendaient pas forcément.

Ce n'était réellement pas pour lui déplaire, cela ne l'aurait pas déplu si le rut n'avait pas été la cause de cette galère. Shikamaru ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'il avait dit, commis et cela était terrible. Qui avait-il été ? Un monstre animé par l'envie de sexe, forcément. Il avait certainement dû être horrible et cela l'horripilait grandement. Que pensait-elle maintenant de lui ? Elle devait rire discrètement comme elle l'avait fait lorsque … lorsqu'il lui avait tout confié concernant le rut.

Oh, galère, qu'avait-il fait ? Le désarroi se lut sur son visage et provoqua un début de rire étouffé chez la jolie blonde. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le voir se dépatouiller seul avec ses idées sombres. Sauf que Shikamaru n'était pas serein.

- Temari, je suis désolé, dit-il, solennellement.

Surprise, la blonde du désert arqua un joli sourcil blond, questionnant son interlocuteur.

- C'est … ce que tu as fais …je te serais éternellement reconnaissant et je paierai ma dette, je te le jure, affirma le shinobi, probe.

- Attends, Nara. Tu veux me payer ? relever Temari, ahurie. Tu crois que je t'ai rendu un service ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir contrainte, sans tenter d'échapper à ma responsabilité, le rut est vraiment quelque chose qui annihile toute capacité de réflexion et … tout ce que j'ai pu te faire… je le regrette.

C'est qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait, le paresseux. Il eut un éclat de rire avant que la jeune femme pose sa tasse de thé dans l'évier et se tourne vers le brun, une mine arrogante. Finalement, elle allait quand même abréger ses souffrances, il lui faisait trop de peine.

- D'accord, flemmard. Au départ, je voulais sauver ton cul, comme je le fais d'habitude.

Mission Sasuke, contre Tayuya. La même chose depuis des années. Elle n'oubliait jamais et n'oublierait jamais cet épisode. Galère.

- Puis, je voulais sauver mon ami.

Etrangement, sa voix se fit plus basse parce que plus sérieuse peut-être, plus confidentielle. Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue auparavant. _Hier_, lui souffla une voix.

- Et puis… Tu as dit des choses très intéressantes.

A lui maintenant d'hausser les sourcils. Qu'avait-il dit ? Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être déclaré à elle avant qu'ils ne…

- Mais je n'ai rien dit concernant mes sentiments pour toi avant que tu n'acceptes de…

Il s'interrompit, réalisant la teneur de ses propos, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant aussi subitement qu'un flash. Il se souvenait des paroles tendres échangées, des baisers torrides, des caresses érotiques, des souffles de plaisir… Il se rappelait de tout et il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle avant qu'elle n'accepte de le soulager de son rut. Le stratège s'était fait piégé. Elle l'avait fait parlé et se trahir. Galère, cette femme. Mais lui aussi l'avait piégée.

- Je n'ai pas parlé, Temari … je me souviens.

- Le rut te fait perdre la notion du temps, Nara, contredit Temari, en rougissant à peine. Puis, reprenant une expression plus grave encore. Tu n'as pas de dette envers moi, Nara.

Shikamaru se détourna totalement de son petit-déjeuner pour faire complètement face à la kunoichi de ses rêves. Ce n'était pas un service qu'elle lui avait rendu, mais un cadeau superbe parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui tout autant qu'il était épris d'elle. Les souvenirs de la veille lui confirmèrent ce que son esprit avait analysé en ce qu'il entendait les paroles d'amoureux transi qu'il lui avait susurrées, les réponses – souvent narquoises mais pas dénuées de sentiment – de la jeune femme, lui assurant la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Et puis, c'était logique. Temari n'était pas une femme à se donner à n'importe qui, sur un coup de folie et surtout pas pour porter de l'aide à un pauvre shinobi allié comme lui.

Le plus flemmard de tous les ninjas poussa un long soupir ennuyé par cette histoire.

Le rut lui ruinant déjà la vie, il avait fallu qu'il brise complètement la dure relation qu'il avait bâtie avec la kunoichi du désert. Elle ne paraissait ni fâchée ni extrêmement courroucée et c'était déjà une très bonne chose. Pourtant Shikamaru avait mille et une fois songé à la façon dont il se déclarerait probablement à la belle jeune femme et jamais, jamais il n'aurait cru que la vie lui jouerait un tour pareil. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que le rut lui avait donné un sacré coup de main car il ne pensait pas sérieusement qu'un jour, il aurait pris son courage, se serait avancé vers elle pour lui ouvrir son cœur… rien que cette vision lui donnait la chair de poule et sans le rut, il n'aurait probablement, que disait-il, certainement jamais connu le bonheur indicible de la veille.

Toutefois, maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi cette étape qui avait pulvérisé toutes barrières, celle de la pudeur en premier et qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait maintenant. Devaient-ils ignorer cette soirée sensuelle, se comporter en simples partenaires militaires ou tenter de consolider cette relation plus que professionnelle et amicale ? Il ne pouvait répondre à ces questions par lui-même. L'ambassadrice de Suna était la principale intéressée et prenant une grande inspiration, Shikamaru eut le courage de lever les yeux vers elle et soutenir son beau regard.

- J'imagine que tu veux oublier cette …enfin, sache que je respecte ta volonté et que personne ne saura jamais rien sur ce qui s'est passé, jura-t-il, solennellement.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle efface de sa mémoire leur folle nuit tout comme son corps lui montrait déjà des signes de résistance, or, il était un gentleman et follement amoureux aussi, seule la décision de la femme galère compterait. Par ailleurs, il ne souhaitait pas avoir le Kazekage de Suna et son autre garde du corps sur le dos si cette histoire se répandait, notamment si Temari leur apprenait que lui, flemmard incorrigible, était une bête de sexe.

Ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'aurait fait Kankûro en apprenait cette nouvelle, il se serait plutôt empressé de questionner le Nara et obtenir des conseils et autres. D'autant plus que Temari n'avait pas du tout envie d'oublier quoi que ce soit et était contrariée par le raisonnement idiot du brun. Brun qu'elle allait forcer à s'activer.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

N'emportant simplement que son bandeau frontal, Temari se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ses hanches envoûtant l'héritier Nara qui ferma fortement les yeux pour ignorer les élans de son cœur qui l'appelait vivement à se lever et stopper la jeune femme.

- Tu m'avais pourtant convaincue de rester.

Les « Reste avec moi » implorants qu'il lui avait dits lui revinrent en mémoire. Bien sûr qu'il voulait qu'elle demeure avec lui, qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne le quitte pas et maintenant, il lui disait de partir, comme si elle n'était qu'un vieux torchon usité. Il n'en avait ni le droit ni l'envie et ni le choix. Ses sentiments pour elle avaient pris le dessus sur ses interrogations et lui dictaient de la retenir, coûte que coûte.

Shikamaru posa son regard sur la jeune femme pour l'admirer encore une fois. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux superbes le regardaient avec une certaine neutralité héritée de son éducation de ninja, magnifique dans son haori.

Dans _son_ haori.

Ses belles et grandes jambes musclées nues, son corps élancé et affiné recouvert de son vêtement qui lui seyait si bien. Cette femme galère le chavirait, bouleversait ses neurones et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette forte attraction. Non seulement parce qu'il l'aimait mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à la seconde malédiction des Nara, celle de se marier avec une femme effrayante. Temari était une femme effrayante, elle était la plus cruelle des kunoichis et serait probablement plus terrifiante que sa mère mais qu'importe puisque ses baisers étaient les plus doux du monde, que son regard vert était le plus extraordinaire et qu'en elle-même, elle était merveilleuse.

Merveilleuse.

Il soutint toujours son regard émeraude et alors que Temari s'apprêtait à le taquiner une nouvelle fois, il fut devant elle en quelques secondes et attrapa une main, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, quelque peu surprise. Hmmm… cette lueur de conquérant l'intriguait et l'angoissait en même temps : qu'avait-il l'intention de faire exactement ? Qu'est-ce que le flemmard envisageait ? Quelle initiative voulait-il prendre ?

- Ne passe pas cette porte.

Les prunelles vertes s'écarquillèrent et forcèrent sans le vouloir, le Nara à réitérer sa volonté avec plus de conviction.

- Ne passe pas cette porte, Temari.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus explicite parce qu'il l'avait déjà été la veille, tout au long de la nuit. Il avait été très bavard même mais même si cela était surprenant, ce n'était pas du tout déplaisant. Temari lui avait découvert un côté romantique, touchant, adorablement pleurnichard et était certaine qu'il lui cachait encore d'autres mystères derrière sa personnalité de blasé sempiternel. Ses paroles affectueuses, gravées dans sa mémoire d'éléphant, y émergèrent et un sourire discret naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Dans ce cas …

Elle allait rester. Elle allait rester.

- Retiens-moi.

Shikamaru n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier pour embrasser la kunoichi de son cœur avec toute la violence de ses sentiments amoureux. Sa main valide était apposée sur sa nuque pour rapprocher un peu plus leurs deux visages, pour amplifier ce baiser fougueux. Aucun des deux ne souhaitaient se détacher de l'un et de l'autre, les souvenirs de la veille refaisant subitement surface, balayant tout autre pensée devenue superflue. Les mains se tenaient avec douceur, les corps se collaient avec besoin, les souffles se partageaient, l'amour les enveloppait. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs respirations s'emballèrent un peu trop vite et que l'apnée ne leur réussissait plus qu'ils s'écartèrent, se jaugeant avec appétit.

Leur soif ne s'était pas tarie et ne le serait jamais et alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux de Temari, Shikamaru songea à une phrase que lui avait dite Ino il y a fort longtemps et qu'il avait trouvé terriblement stupide. Les Vierges ensemble connaissaient un épanouissement sexuel des plus phénoménaux et exceptionnels et après cette nuit extraordinaire avec la jeune femme de Suna, Shikamaru confirmait actuellement cette phrase auparavant absurde. Il l'approuvait totalement, essoufflé, les yeux rieurs, son énergie recouvrée et l'envie irrésistible d'embrasser à nouveau la jolie blonde.

- J'ai réussi ?

Temari se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, noua lentement ses bras derrière sa nuque sans quitter son regard chocolat chaleureux, colla leurs deux fronts et arborant un large sourire narquois et gai à la fois. Un soupçon triomphal. Un chouya arrogant mais comme il l'aimait tant. Ses propres lèvres s'étirèrent et il les apposa contre celles de la blonde qui ferma les yeux sous la douceur du baiser. Évidemment qu'il était parvenu à la retenir. Pour maintenant et pour toujours.

Shikamaru la souleva, Temari enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune homme, les yeux dans les yeux. Le cerf avait trouvé sa biche et le rut serait désormais paradisiaque pour le Nara. En refermant la porte de sa chambre, Shikamaru se figea subitement, la blonde dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Mon père doit passer à 14heures, apprit-il, tendu.

Sans perdre de temps (la vision du patriarche Nara pénétrant dans son appartement et trouvant l'ambassadrice de Suna à peine habillée le foudroyant de terreur), il déposa promptement la kunoichi, attrapa style et feuille sur laquelle il griffonna quelques mots. Sortant en coup de vent de son cocon, il déposa sur la porte d'entrée la petite feuille et ferma à double tour la porte de sa maison. Son cher appartement qui accueillerait maintenant la belle femme qui faisait battre son cœur. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était sortie de la chambre, intriguée et interrogeait de son perçant regard vert l'As de Konoha qui affichait un grand sourire, soulagé.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un et l'autre pendant quelques secondes et, sans échanger un signe commun, Temari se précipita dans la chambre de son hôte au moment où Shikamaru se ruait à sa poursuite. Il referma la porte de sa chambre sous leurs éclats de rire.

* * *

Shikaku écarquillait les yeux lorsqu'il lut le message de son fils. Alors comme cela, son fils était en bonne compagnie. Mais avec qui pouvait-il bien être ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour le rut de son fils et le sien le rappela à l'ordre. Un sourire coquin naquit sur son visage tandis qu'il s'empressait de rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos critiques car ce sont elles qui font avancer :)**


End file.
